Love me Hate me either way i am on your mind
by Emmett-lover4ever
Summary: Jacob Black finds himself in a situation that could change his life and Edward Cullens...yes Edward Cullen.After Bellas 19th birthday something unexpected happens between them.Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The one thing I don't get about being a stupid werewolf is this imprinting crap...i swear mostly everyone has gone through it,its weird especially since Embry imprinted on Alex,the gay guy that sadly I have to admit is hot hes also the jock at our school,i mean whoa who knew Embry was gay?And then me of everyone I imprint on stupid Edward Cullen yeah my mortal enemie...but rlly I dnt understand y...its a mystery to me.

~flashback~Bella got me and Edward to come over to celebrate her 19th birthday,Edward postponed the wedding and everything...it was weird but he did and now shes another year older...it was good. Maybe she'd choose me after all. Well I went to sit on the couch Edwards big retarded leechie head was in the way of the t.v so I just called him names in my head,he turned around looked me in the eyes and smiled it was like BAM!!!instant imprint!!!I ran out of the house fighting the urge to go up and just hug him and kiss him...ick.~end of flashback~

Its been 3 weeks since then and I have avoided Edward very well but I don't feel whole when I ran out of the house I left half of him with me...it sucks I haven't phased since then either...but today I have to so I have to not think of Edward Cullen. I ran home and ate spaghetti with my dad. I haven't even told him,i don't think hed mind I am gay...but me imprinting on a bloo...vampire thatd be the heart id rather imprint on Blondie then Emmett tear me to pieces and I wouldt have to deal with it!!Stupid Edward...y do I love u?I sighed and walked out of the house to get ready to patrol.

_Hey Jake!Quil thought._

_Oh hey.i thought back._

_U feeling better?he asked._

_Uh yeah just tired.i lied well I was tired._

_Its just u and me tonight Embry bailed he had to go watch Alex's football said un-happy._

_Oh.i mumbled._

_I wonder whos thought._

_Gross I chuckled._

_I know...uh Sam said to check the outer rim and the moutains...which do u wanna take?he asked_

_Moutains.i said _and ran ahead of him.I like to run it makes me feel good,the way the pads of my paws hit the ground I dnt know it feels nice.I ran into the moutains,and checked it out it was clear,but I still ran I found a small-ish meadow and decided to rest,so I phased back pulled on my shorts and layed down in the middle letting memories and fantasies of Edward flood into my mind it is the only way I could sleep,it was freaky but Id rather dream of him than not sleep at all.I wonder how he looks in the sunlight?Bellas so lucky she gets him all to herself,he is hers...i stopped there it hurt to think that he would never love me because he has Bella...my bestfriend the girl I used to soon found me,something cold slipped next to me but it was just a dream...i hope...it felt nice I wrapped my arm around it and just slept longer,i was was the first time I actually slept without waking up in weeks.

I dont know how long I was asleep or what the cold thing was but the next thing I know is I am all wet and Embry is THE HELL!!!I I needed to get u up he smiled. I knew I would dry off sooner but couldn't he have taken a more suddel approach?He helped me up and we ran home...well he ran home I went to the beach.I always go to the beach to think about...things...mostly Edward.I sat there for an hour then Bella came its weird to think about **her** Edward when shes around,it feels Jake she smiled okay here we bloodsucker let you go?i NOT BLOODSUCKER!!!UGH!!!Jake be nice and **Edward** is gone today he went hunting in the mountains not to far but far said sitting next to could that have been?no it couldnt he cant know can he?Hes been acting weird lately ever sincemy party...he seems starting to scare me Jake I dont think I could take it if he leaves whispered leaning on me.I dont think I could either.I I love him...you know I do she whined.I smiled and let her drone on about him acting strange...maybe Edward does now and thats how have you been?she just tired lately...but everthing is fine.i lied except about the tired wrong she asked.Y does something have to be wrong 4 me to be tired?i asked y did she know me so well?Jake you look sick...i mean like I did when Edward left and thats bad what wrong...did you imprint?she CRAP!!!!


	2. chapter 2

She knew...well she knew I imprinted!!!crap I cant tell her!!!Who tell me I wanna meet her?Do I know her?she you know **him** very well I sighed watching the waves crash agaisnt the rocks bellow ...who is he she asked.I ?Seth?who?she asked.I chuckled and looked up at her wishing the feeling that was there 3 weeks ago was still there but it'd be easier if it was Emmett or even Jasper,Alice and Rosalie can cause perminant damage but unlike them you cant I COULD YOU JACOB!!!I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!!she shouted running to her truck almost tripping every few steps.

[Edward Pov] I just got back from hunting well for what Bella knows half of the day that I should have been hunting I was watching Jacob Black was dreaming about me...i cant believe he imprinted on me of all people it bothers me,i mean how could he do that to his best friend well the girl he used to love,but every second I am away from him feels like someone is burning me with started today when I watched his dreams I figured he couldnt control it if he wanted to so y not just accept it I was his true soul mate and he was mine.I jummped into Bellas window and waited for her to past few weeks have felt like more of a charraed than usual,maybe its Jacob hell it is him...i know its him and I know he wont stay away much came home crying,she found her way up to her room and into my lap.I really hate not being able to see whats going on in her imprinted on ?i asked playing dumb.J-Jacob!she cryed. I knew he did but I had to act as if I did not,so I looked digusted.E-Edward hes m-my friend!she its okay I wont leave will you?she love...i paused what else could I really say?Then there was a knock on the door I sighed and followed Bella to get was was supriesed to see me.I could tell he couldnt even get one straight thought at ! Get out NOW!!! Bella yelled pushing his your going to hurt yourself.i huffed and stood by my side.I am sorry Bella I really mean mumbled his lips was all I saw plump red and mine.I leanded forward and remembered Bella was right next to me.I dont care Jake just go home!she left but thought...._Edward we need to talk I will be in the clearing at midnight please come._...I nodded to quick for Bella to notice and walked her back up to her room.

[Jacobs Pov]When I saw Edward at the door I couldnt think straight,my thoughts were so jumbled I am surprised that I was able to tell him to meet me in the clearing at I AM MEETING HIM IN 8 HOURS!!!!!I have nothing to wear!!!!!!I rushed into my small bathroom and I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to my room the best thing I could find was a black muscle shirt,jeans that werent ripped,and some tenis shoes.I got dressed I still have 6 hours walked in with .they said hi.i you seen Paul?Quil hes with Rachel they went to see paranormal activity.i said remebering Rachel babaling about how she had to go see that movie and something about Paul ?i have to patrol today...well me and it makes up for u missing partol yesterday.i stated,but I knew what it felt like to be away from your imprint so it didnt sound as mean as it should okay Jake you seem down?Quil I am going out see you 2 later.i said and walked out the door 5 hours damn.I sighed well I could just sit there for a couple thats what I will do.I got to the clearing and laid down by some trees I fell asleep.

When you asked me to meet you here I didnt know it was because you wanted me to watch you sleep.I heard Edward ?i get up I thought you wanted to talk he said sitting next to was wearing kaki shorts and a white button up shirt that...wait he can read my mind....oh what does my shirt do?he asked shut up lee...Edward.i joked I didnt want him to shut up I like his ?Jacob are you going to tell me yourself?or accedetally think it?he ?i on what'd you tell said his hand on my -um-i told her uh?i its not that hard to breath hitched it was the smile that made me imprint on him!crap!I knew smiled leaning closer,his hand still on my knee.I'm sorry I said looking at his ...i cut him off by pressing my lips to his I couldnt take it the sweet sickning smell that made me want to barf wasnt so bad now it just smelled like candy...and I had to have a lips moved with hand traveled to his waist his hands tangled into my hair pulling himself onto my lap.I pulled away to ...that wasnt what I expected he smiled.I laughed,so did Jake,what now?he the one whos over 100 you tell me oh wise one.i MY SARCSIM IS BACK!!!!He keep our relationship a secret like its not there meet me here tommorow night after you patrol okay he smirked. I pressed his lips to mine and stood said and was gone like he was never there.I sighed and laid back down on the I have a vampire boyfriend thats dating my best friend well x-bestfriend,great I am so lucky arent I?well yeah I am I have Edward Cullen mostly to myself.

~a week later~Life has been great I have meet Edward in the clearing this whole week yesterday Bella forgave me,hope she wont get to mad if she finds Jake!Rachel shouted over the roar of the waves.I hows life?she .i you patroling tonight?she no.i I was very glad because I get to see Edward at 7pm instead of I was wondering if you wanted to well come to the movies with Paul and I...and cant I am going somewhere I please Jake!!she whined.I cant maybe next time.i ?she .i gave me a look then left.i wish I could tell her but then she'd tell Paul then he'd tell Sam and I get killed....and Edward would be sad.I sat up and went to put on new pants,these werent acceptable according to Edward so like him he bought me some and a couple shirts but shirts are annoying and I really dont think he mind me being shirtless.

It was 6 o-clock when I arrived at the clearing Edward was already your way to point out he obivous.I smiled going to hug Bellas getting suspetious and so is said.I dropped my do you mean?i wants to know y my future is always disapearing and Bella is getting mad cause I wont marry mumbled his head in his hands.I wrapped my arms around him,were in big trouble now,Alice is smart she'll figure it out soon enough.


End file.
